The present invention relates generally to fuel cells, and more particularly to fuel cells substantially maintaining catalysis over the active electrode surface.
Fuel cells use an electrochemical energy conversion of a fuel and oxidant into electricity and heat. It is anticipated that fuel cells may be able to replace generators, primary and secondary batteries, etc. as a portable and/or non-portable power supply. In fuel cells, the fuel (containing a source of hydrogen or other oxidizable compound) is oxidized with a source of oxygen to produce (primarily) water and carbon dioxide. The oxidation reaction at the anode, which liberates electrons, in combination with the reduction reaction at the cathode, which consumes electrons, results in a useful electrical voltage and current through the load.
As such, fuel cells provide a direct current (DC) voltage that may be used to power motors, lights, electrical appliances, etc. A solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) is one type of fuel cell that may be useful in portable applications, as well as in many other applications.
Improved thermal characteristics and performance are generally at the forefront of new fuel cell designs.